


Nightmares

by Starry_Night



Series: AU - Dick/Jason (until better name comes up) [1]
Category: AU - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nightmares, Self Confidence Issues, older!jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Night/pseuds/Starry_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has nightmares, but Jason hadn't known what they were about. Jason helps Dick with a nightmare instead of Bruce and they become close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Jason is older in this AU. Dick is younger and being the system before being adopted had given him self-esteem issues

\-- JT --

Jason stared at the wall trying to sleep. He was tired; he knew he was tired, but there was something off. Jason glared at the wall irritated at being kept up. His instincts had kept him alive while living on the streets, but he wasn’t in any danger here. Jason flipped over to glare at the other wall; the one adjacent to the new kid. He gazed at the wall his glare softening as he thought about the boy. The small boy with lightly tanned skin, ebony hair, and bright blue - _Did I just hear a whimper?_ Jason sat straight and stretched his senses; he could have sworn he heard - _Another whimper._ Jason rolled out of bed quickly making his way to Dick’s room. He opened the door to a frightened sob. The ebony was asleep, tossing and turning on the bed. The sheets were tangled around his legs and gathered in bunched where he clutched at them sporadically. Jason crept closer to the bed. He stood there watching the boy wrestle with nightmares dumbfounded. Dick was normally comforted by Bruce, and Jason had never accepted the billionaire’s offer, so he didn’t know what to do. He tried to remember what to do, but he really just wanted to cradle the smaller boy. Jason hesitantly ran a hand down the other’s arm. Dick clutched at it holding on as though it was a lifeline. Jason froze having no idea what to do next. He could feel Dick tremble and hear him whimper. _Do something Jason, anything._ Finally drawing up a memory of a mother comforting her child after a failed mugging, by holding them Jason decided that’s what he’d do. Jason cautiously climbed onto the bed and shimmied up next to Dick. The acrobat transferred he death grip to the front of Jason’s shirt. Jason wrapped the now free arm loosely around the other. Dick pressed against Jason burrowing he face against the other’s chest. Encouraged by the lack of whimpers Jason tightened his hold on Dick’s lithe frame resting his chin on the soft locks of hair.

            “Jason,” Dick whimpered “I’m scared.”

            “It’s okay.” Jason reassured surprised that the other had woken up.

            “I’m … I’m scared that I’m not good enough, that … that Bruce won’t want me around anymore. I… I don’t want to go back to … back to the orphanage.” Dick let out a frightened sob. Hot tears soaked into the fabric of Jason’s shirt.

            “I want you to stay. Can’t speak for Bruce, but a beautiful, strong, smart boy like you; who wouldn’t? Either way, I want you.”

            “Jason-“

            “-Shhhh, go to sleep. You woke me up.” Jason interrupted, chiding the younger playfully. Dick snuggled closer to Jason letting out a happy sigh. Jason smiled adjusting for a more comfortable grip before following the ebony into sleep.

\-- 

            “Good morning young masters.” Jason groaned glaring bleary eyed at Alfred. Jason shifted to get out of bed and Dick snuggled closer in protest.

            “Oh well, can’t get out of bed after all Alfie.” Jason grinned.

            “That’s too bad; I do believe that Master Bruce had something special in mind for the night business.” Alfred commented nonchalantly. Dick bolted slipping easily from Jason’s grasp. Jason gaped surprised by how quickly and easily Dick moved away. Jason laid there for a few moments hating the cold chill that replaced Dick’s warmth.

\-- 

Again that night, Jason found himself awake in bed. He couldn’t hear anything coming from Dick’s room, so he closed his eyes and ordered himself to sleep. He wasn’t sure if he ever fell asleep or not when the bed dipped from added weight. The intruder was quiet when slipping under the covers and snuggling up against Jason’s back, but he could hear the rapid pounding of their heart. Jason rolled over and wrapped his arms around the trembling body.

            “You’re safe. I have you.” Jason murmured wondering where the words came from. Dick gave up on being silent letting Jason’s shirt muffle frightened sobs and whimpers while collecting he tears. Jason held into Dick stroking his back in what he hoped was a calming steady presence. When they were out in the field Jason forgot how small the ebony was, but holding him here Jason would only describe him as fragile. Not only was he young, but he was small for his age. His hands were callused from aerobatics, but the rest of his skin was smooth and soft. Their way of life hadn’t scarred him yet and his gypsy heritage kept him from getting sun burned. Jason held the trembling boy tighter placing a kiss on Dick’s shoulder where the (golden) tanned skin was exposed. Dick grew quiet and his racing heart settled some, but there were still tears. Jason didn’t say anything as he let the ebony hide from his nightmares in Jason’s damp shirt. Jason continued to rub Dick’s back even when he stopped trembling. The ebony sighed contently, reaching up to drag his fingers through Jason’s auburn hair.

            “I’m sorry.” Dick mumbled bringing his hads to Jason’s shirt. He gripped it tightly. Jason pulled back some, so he could see Dick’s face. There were tear tracks on his cheeks and his eyes were red. Jason frowned; he wasn’t liking seeing the younger sad. Fear flooded the teary eyes taking Jason by surprise. _He’s afraid I’ll send him away_. Jason realized. Gently Jason wiped Dick’s cheeks acting as though the fear was never there. A tremor ran though Dick and Jason pulled the younger close again placing another chaste kiss on his shoulder.

            “I have you Little Bird.” Jason didn’t know what prompted him to call the other than, but he liked it.

            “I … I’m scared still.” Dick confessed quietly. Jason had to strain to hear the ebony. “I’m scared that … that Bruce will hate me, that Alfred will be … be dis-disappointed.” Dick took a gasping breath sobbing again.

            “It’s okay to be scared Little Bird.” Jason whispered softly “But you have to understand that Bruce and Alfred will always love you.”

            “I’m … I’m scared most of all that … that I’ll … that you … you won’t want … want me anymore.” Dick hunched his shoulders holding tighter into Jason’s shirt. Jason strengthened his hold on Dick wrapping his leg around Dick’s. He understood that the acrobat took comfort and reassurance in being held and touched.

            “You’re stuck with me.” Jason growled “There’s no way I’d let such a wonderful Little Bird go.”

            “Thanks Jay.” Dick replied, his time lighter and more cheerful. Dick loosed his grasp on Jason’s shirt, but made no motion of wanting to leave Jason’s protective embrace. Jason closed his eyes and listened to the fragile bird fall asleep. He fought the lull of the other’s heartbeat until he was sure there wouldn’t be any more nightmares, simply enjoying Dick’s warmth.

 

\-- BW --

            “Alfred,” Bruce inquired absentmindedly later some afternoon. “is Dick still having nightmares?”

            “I do believe That Master Richard is having them on occasion.”

            “He doesn’t come to me anymore. Should I check on him on my way to bed?” Bruce sounded pensive.

            “That would be an unnecessary motion Master Bruce.” Alfred replied primly.

            “Why?” Bruce asked surprised his full attention on the butler.

            “I do believe that Master Richard is seeking Master Jason out for comfort.”

            “Jason?” Bruce didn’t believe it.

            “Yes, I would describe him as protective, perhaps even fond of the young master myself.”

            “Jason, fond?” Bruce gaped at Alfred. He would have never used those two words in a sentence together.

            “Yes, sir.” Alfred confirmed.

            “Jason, fond?”

Alfred smiled grandfatherly and took his leave.

            “Jason … fond … really?”


End file.
